2014 Pacific hurricane season
The 2014 Pacific hurricane season was tied with 1983, 1984, and 1990 for the fourth most active Pacific hurricane season on record in terms of total storms. All 21 tropical cyclones developed within the National Hurricane Center (NHC)'s area of warning responsibility, containing the Pacific Ocean east of 140°W. Although no depressions formed within the Central Pacific Hurricane Center (CPHC)'s area of warning responsibility (140°W to the International Date Line), twelve storms existed within the region, an all time record. The season began on May 15, 2014 for the NHC area of jurisdiction and on June 1, 2014 for the CPHC area of jurisdiction, and ended on November 30, 2014 for both regions. These dates conventionally delimit the time tropical cyclones form in the Eastern Pacific basin. The strongest and storm was Hurricane Elida, which reached Category 5 intensity (or 160 mile per hour (mph) winds and a 899 millibar (mb) pressure). It did not harm land in any way. The longest-lasting storm was Hurricane Vance, lasting 16.25 days. Unusually, no damage or direct deaths were caused this year. Seasonal forecasts On May 26, the Climate Prediction Center released its pre-season outlook. The scientists stated a 15% chance of a below-normal season, a 25% chance of a near-normal season and a 60% chance of an above-normal season. The climatologists expected 15–21 named storms, with 10–13 becoming hurricanes, and 7–9 becoming major hurricanes. The below-normal activity forecast was because of decreased wind shear and a high expectation of El Niño conditions throughout the summer. Season summary The 2014 Pacific hurricane season was among the most active Pacific hurricanes ever recorded. This was mainly caused by the strongest El Niño recorded since 1997, which was responsible for warming sea sea surface temperatures as high as three degrees (Farenheit) above normal. Two additional unusual features were observed in the 2014 Pacific hurricane season: all but three of the depressions (Tropical Storms Cristina, Lowell, and Trudy) that formed this year became hurricanes (18, two ahead of the previous record set in 1990 and 1992) with 10 further intensifying into major (Category 3 on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale) hurricanes. Also, no storms made landfall this year, partly caused by a trough sitting over the United States West Coast steered almost all of the detected tropical waves out to sea. The year began with two tropical storms (Amanda and Boris) forming in May, with both intensifying into hurricanes. This marked the first time since the start of the satellite era in 1971 two hurricanes formed in May and two tropical storms formed in May for three consecutive years. Although neither Amanda nor Boris had any land effects while tropical, Boris's extratropical remnants made landfall near Tacoma, Washington as Mount Saint Helens violently erupted, causing rain clouds to mix with the ash clouds and form deadly lahars, killing dozens of people. June saw the formation of four tropical storms (Cristina, Douglas, Elida, and Fausto). Two of the storms, Douglas and Elida, intensified into hurricanes that ultimately became major hurricanes, marking the first time since 2010 two major hurricanes formed in June. However, none of the June storms affected any land. July was even more active. Although July, like June, saw four tropical storms form (Genevieve, Hernan, Iselle, and Julio), all four intensified into hurricanes, with Genevieve, Iselle, and Julio further became major hurricanes. In addition, Fausto reached its peak intensity in July. Of all the storms, though, only Genevieve had any impacts on land, by bringing a trace of rain to Baja California Sur. As the month ended, 10 total storms, nine hurricanes, and six major hurricanes had developed, which forecasters described as the possibility of a hyperactive year. August continued the trend of an above normal season. Five storms (Karina, Lowell, Marie, Norbert, and Odile) developed, with all the storms except Lowell becoming hurricanes. In addition, Julio lasted two days into the month. Two of the hurricanes, Marie and Norbert, eventually became long-lived, intense major hurricanes. Norbert became the first storm since Hurricane Jimena in 2003 to exist in the Eastern, Central, and Western Pacific basins as one storm. Despite the intensity of several storms, only Lowell and Norbert affected land, by bringing overcast clouds and rough wave action to Mexico and Hawaii, respectively. Activity in September began to slow down, partly because El Niño conditions were faltering. Only three storms formed in September (Polo, Rachel, and Simon), but all three storms became hurricanes. In addition, Hurricanes Norbert and Odile lasted into the month. Polo went on to become a massive major hurricane. Luckily, none of the September storms affected land. October was also quiet compared to the previous months. A total of two storms, Tropical Storm Trudy and Hurricane Vance, were able to complete tropical cyclogenesis. Hurricane Simon also lasted six days into the month. This also marked the first October since 2010 without a major hurricane. However, Vance lasted an unusually long time for an October system. November ended the season with a rare, long-lasting hurricane, Winnie (although Hurricane Vance lasted two days into November). It peaked as a minor hurricane, and it was the second strongest Northeastern Pacific November tropical cyclone ever recorded since 1971 (behind Hurricane Kenneth in 2011) and the longest-lasting, eclipsing Hurricane Sergio in 2006. The season generated an above normal accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) of 274, the second highest ACE on record (surpassed only by 1992). Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2014 till:22/05/2014 color:C1 text:Amanda from:24/05/2014 till:29/05/2014 color:C1 text:Boris from:06/06/2014 till:09/06/2014 color:TS text:Cristina from:17/06/2014 till:29/06/2014 color:C4 text:Douglas from:20/06/2014 till:04/07/2014 color:C5 text:Elida from:30/06/2014 till:11/07/2014 color:C4 text:Fausto from:04/07/2014 till:12/07/2014 color:C3 text:Genevieve barset:break from:08/07/2014 till:13/07/2014 color:C1 text:Hernan from:17/07/2014 till:24/07/2014 color:C3 text:Iselle from:23/07/2014 till:02/08/2014 color:C3 text:Julio from:03/08/2014 till:11/08/2014 color:C2 text:Karina from:05/08/2014 till:07/08/2014 color:TS text:Lowell from:14/08/2014 till:25/08/2014 color:C3 text:Marie from:22/08/2014 till:02/09/2014 color:C4 text:Norbert barset:break from:27/08/2014 till:13/09/2014 color:C5 text:Odile from:08/09/2014 till:19/09/2014 color:C3 text:Polo from:16/09/2014 till:23/09/2014 color:C1 text:Rachel from:27/09/2014 till:06/10/2014 color:C2 text:Simon from:12/10/2014 till:14/10/2014 color:TS text:Trudy from:16/10/2014 till:02/11/2014 color:C2 text:Vance from:06/11/2014 till:18/11/2014 color:C2 text:Winnie bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" List of storms Hurricane Amanda Hurricane Boris Tropical Storm Cristina Hurricane Douglas Hurricane Elida Hurricane Fausto Hurricane Genevieve Hurricane Hernan Hurricane Iselle Hurricane Julio Hurricane Karina Tropical Storm Lowell Hurricane Marie Hurricane Norbert Hurricane Odile Hurricane Polo Hurricane Rachel Hurricane Simon Tropical Storm Trudy Hurricane Vance Hurricane Winnie Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2014 Pacific hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, landfalls, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2014 USD. Storm names See also: List of retired Pacific hurricane names Within the Northeastern Pacific Ocean, if a storm reaches tropical or subtropical storm intensity, it is assigned a name from one of six lists used by the National Hurricane Center. This particular naming list was the same one used in the 2008 season, except for Amanda, which replaced Alma, and was used to name a storm for the first time in 2014. Names that were allocated for the season but not used are marked in . Central Pacific In the Central Pacific Ocean, if a storm reaches tropical or subtropical storm intensity, it is given a name from a series of four rotating lists used there. Due to the lack of any storms forming in the basin during 2014, no names were required. Retirement Due to the lack of any destructive storms, no names were retired. Therefore, this same naming list will be reused in the 2020 season. Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons